Gundam Wing Cats
by ChimeraDragon
Summary: Neko-jins exist! What will happen to the G-Boys?


Gundam Wing Cats  
  
Author: The Dragon (Chimera Dragon)  
  
Pairings: 1x2 3x4 5xRyo  
  
Warning: some slight OOC-ness, poor Heero! , Possible lemons (only 'cause I'm "evil"), lime, um . . . I'm not sure what else but it might be there!  
  
Note: Ryo is my own character that I made up. He's the only one out of the bunch that I can claim ownership over! Also, Neko-jin is half human and half cat. They have cat ears on the top of their heads and tails. It is fairly common to Neko-jins, they were first created by scientists and are now accepted by society.  
  
Chapter 1: The 1st Pair Captured!!  
  
"Hey Heero," Duo murmured to his partner. They were sitting in a bar waiting for their target to come into sight. There was a high-ranking OZ officer that was supposed to be coming to this bar tonight. "How long are we gonna have to wait in this stinking bar?"  
  
"He should be here soon," Heero said in a monotone. "Don't worry about it Duo, we still have plenty of time." Duo looked at Heero sharply, confused.  
  
"What?" Heero asked smirking at Duo. He winked conspiratorially.  
  
"Look, Heero," Duo hissed nudging Heero. A man had just walked into the bar. He had short black hair and dull brown eyes; he was dressed in a rumpled military uniform. He was off duty at the moment.  
  
"That's the guy," Heero said, his face was once more the Perfect Soldier. He wandered over to the man at the bar. "You Kalin?" Heero asked quietly.  
  
"You Yuy?" the man replied fearfully. He was trying to escape OZ but he was in way too deep to just be let go.  
  
"Hai," the Japanese pilot replied curtly. "Table in the corner," he said when Kalin looked around for Heero's back up. Duo waved cheekily at Kalin. He got up and walked over to the pair at the bar.  
  
"Say," Duo said conversationally. "Why don't we take this party to the hotel?" Duo and Heero had rented a hotel room for the night as neutral territory for speaking with Kalin.  
  
"Sure thing, but don't forget about the deal," Kalin said. The idea was that they would meet up in the bar and pretend to meet up for "a night of fun." When they reached the hotel they would get the information from Kalin and then they would try to find a way to get Kalin out of the OZ Corporation. The turned and left.  
  
"You got the disk?" Heero asked a short while after they had left the bar.  
  
"Yes, and as gesture of good faith I'll tell you where I hid it," at the look of anger on Duo's face and in Heero's eyes he held his hands up. "I was being followed from the time I left the base until I dropped the disk off. They saw me making a disk and now they think I'm just keeping an extra copy for safe keeping."  
  
"Is there a key?" Heero asked coldly.  
  
"No, it's got a six digit key code. The code is 486326. When we get to there I'll tell you what's on the disk. It's at the train station in locker number 666."  
  
"Hn." Heero said non-committally. They continued down the road towards the hotel when they passed by an alley. The person in the alley called to them.  
  
"Kalin!" the person in they alley called. They all turned to look down the alley; there was man in jeans and a T-shirt. "Kalin, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" the man called running up to them.  
  
"Who is that?" Duo demanded. Heero and Duo looked at Kalin angry.  
  
"I don't know," Kalin hissed as the man caught up to them.  
  
"Aw, man! It sure is great to see ya again!" the man said with a goofy grin. He hugged Kalin who looked really confused.  
  
"Who are you?" Kalin asked as the man let go of him.  
  
"What?! You don't remember your old partner?" the man looked hurt. "It's me Jason. I can't believe you don't recognize me!"  
  
"Jason?" Kalin asked. He gasped as he suddenly remembered. "Uh, well, it's good to see you. We've really got to be going now. Bye." Kalin turned to leave. "Wait," Jason ordered, voice dangerous. The group turned to look at Jason who was suddenly flanked by a pair of Neko-jins (1). They heard a slight movement behind them and saw another pair there.  
  
"What's going on Jason?" Kalin demanded.  
  
"Don't worry Kalin. I just have a business proposition for you," Jason said with a disarming smile.  
  
"And that includes a pack of bodyguards?" Kalin demanded. They were looking at the bodyguards suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, they're part of the organization I work for now. They're only here to insure my protection," Jason replied calmly. "What about you? Why do you have children as bodyguards? Are you that afraid?"  
  
"We aren't his damn bodyguards! And we aren't children!" Duo countered angry.  
  
"He's telling the truth Jason," Kalin said quickly as the Neko-jins moved closer to Heero and Duo threateningly.  
  
"Stop!" Jason commanded and the Neko-jins stopped and waited.  
  
"The longer we wait the more you pay," one of the Neo-jin warned.  
  
"I know that!" Jason snarled. "We do things my way!" He turned back to Kalin, "Will you willingly come with us?" he asked calmly.  
  
"No, not right now. I have other business to attend to right now," Kalin replied gesturing to Duo and Heero. "Find me again later and I will willingly accept your offer."  
  
"I'm sorry, but you have to come with us now," Jason said. He paused for a moment and looked appraisingly at Duo and Heero. "They'll be perfect for the experiment," Jason said out loud. "You'll be coming with us," he said motioning to a pair of Neko-jins on the roof.  
  
"Heero! Roof!" Duo shouted dodging as a dart flew past his shoulder. "Darts!"  
  
"Roll left!" Heero commanded. Duo rolled left and narrowly missed getting hit by a dart. Heero knocked Kalin to the ground and avoided having both of them hit from opposite directions. Kalin stood suddenly alert.  
  
"Talented," Jason commented smugly. "They'll be perfect. Knock all three of them out!" The Neko-jins grinned, those on the ground circled around the little group.  
  
"I'm hit," Kalin mumbled before slumping to the ground a dart sticking out of his arm.  
  
"Damn! Fast acting tranquilizers!" Duo cursed. Heero grunted and Duo turned to see a dart sticking out of Heero's upper arm. Heero jerked it out violently; he decked the nearest Neko-jin who crumpled. "Heero!" Duo cried as another dart hit him in the neck.  
  
"Keep fighting," Heero ordered, he harshly pulled the dart out swaying a little.  
  
"You won't escape," Jason sneered.  
  
"Heero, I'm hit," Duo said stumbling. He fell into Heero's arms a dart sticking out of the middle of his back. Heero pulled the dart out carefully and slumped to the ground slowly as two more darts hit him. Blackness swiftly overtook both pilots.  
  
"Pick them up. I'll get the car," Jason said, two of the Neko-jin followed him.  
  
At one of Quatre's many mansions . . .  
  
"I wonder what's keeping them," Quatre said snuggling against Trowa.  
  
"Probably traffic my little angel, don't worry," Trowa replied running his fingers gently through Quatre's hair to calm the blonde Sensitive.  
  
"You're probably right," Quatre conceded. "When is Wufei due back?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"A couple of hours, he said he's bringing his new partner with him," Trowa chuckled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Quatre asked looking up at his lover confused.  
  
"It's not so much funny as it is amazing," Trowa said. "They actually found someone that Wufei can stand to be around."  
  
"Really?" Quatre asked, eyes wide. "How long has he had this partner?"  
  
"Six months, I just found out today that he's had the same partner all this time."  
  
"Wow, none of his previous partners have lasted nearly that long."  
  
"Yeah, I think the previous record was a month," Trowa said. "We should make dinner that way there'll be a hot meal on the table when they get here."  
  
"Good idea Koi!" Quatre chirped. He jumped up and dragged Trowa into the kitchen. "So," Quatre prompted pulling various things from the cupboards, "what's this partner of Wufei's like?"  
  
"I don't know," Trowa said smiling at his koiboto. "Quatre, I can't believe how much you love to cook," Trowa said shaking his head.  
  
"It's fun!" Quatre retorted, he bustled about the kitchen busily.  
  
At an unknown location . . .  
  
Duo woke up with a pounding headache. He gently opened his eyes, blinding white light assaulted his eyes and he yelped in pain. He tried to throw his arm over his eyes to shield them but found that he was strapped down; wrists, ankles, and waist.  
  
"Hnn . . ." Heero groaned. Duo opened his eyes again and turned his head to look at Heero.  
  
"Ne, Heero," Duo whispered, he noticed that Heero was similarly strapped down.  
  
"Hn," Heero grunted turning his head towards Duo's voice.  
  
"Diajobu ka?" Duo whispered, Heero cracked one eye open cautiously, he looked fine except for the fact that he was strapped down.  
  
"Iie," Heero said after a moment. "D-drugged," he managed, both eyes now open but focusing poorly.  
  
"Don't worry," Duo whispered. "I'm right here." Heero nodded mutely, he continued to stare into Duo's eyes.  
  
"Ah, so you're both awake," a new voice said, it was decidedly female. A female doctor walked into view wearing a white lab coat with nametag clipped on it. She was completely human, no ears or tail. "And how are you feeling?" she asked, voice falsely cheerful.  
  
"Like I've been drugged, kidnapped, and strapped to a cold metal table in some lab," Duo replied snidely.  
  
"That's nice," the doctor said turning to Heero. "And you?" she asked.  
  
"Hn," Heero grunted non-commitally. The doctor wrote a few notes on her clipboard.  
  
"Very well," she put the clipboard down on a table and picked up a needle and a vile of some strange milky white substance. "I'll just put you back under and we'll work on your friend here first," she smile evilly and injected Heero's arm.  
  
"D-Duo?" Heero asked looking lost. His eyes slipped completely out of focus.  
  
"Heero!" Duo cried out. Heero smiled and his eyes closed. His breathing became deep and even as he completely lost consciousness. "KISAMA!" Duo snarled at the doctor.  
  
"Don't worry," she said smiling sweetly. A pair of burly orderlies walked in, one of them was carrying a pair of shackles. They came over and un- strapped Heero from the bed.  
  
"Where are you taking him?!" Duo exclaimed; struggling against the straps holding him down, as the orderlies chained Heero's hands and ankles together. Duo noticed that the chains linking the cuffs together were long enough to allow him to walk if he wasn't unconscious. They picked him up, one grabbed Heero by the arms and the other grabbed his ankles. Heero hung limply between them. "Let him go!"  
  
"They're just taking him to the sleeping area you'll be taken to later on. They'll make sure that he's well taken care of," the doctor smiled wickedly. When Heero was finally taken out of the room she picked up another needle and a vile with some strange blue liquid. "Now, remember not to move," she said grabbing Duo's arm.  
  
"What the hell is that!?" Duo demanded feeling a pricking sensation in his arm.  
  
"Don't worry," she replied. Duo began feeling drowsy. "You'll just sleep for a little bit and when you wake up you'll be with your little friend again. We just need to perform some experiments on you while you're asleep."  
  
"H-He-Heero," Duo mumbled as blackness enveloped him.  
  
At Quatre's mansion . . .  
  
"There! All done!" Quatre crowed happily placing the last dish on the table. Trowa chuckled and hugged Quatre from behind.  
  
"Winner!" Wufei called from the living room.  
  
"In the kitchen Wufei!" Quatre called. Trowa and Quatre turned to watch Wufei walk in with his partner. Wufei walked in first wearing his usual white pants and blue tank top, he was wearing his gray trench coat. A teenaged guy with long white hair that was tied back in a braid and blue eyes that were almost white walked in. He was wearing a long black trench coat and pants; he had on a blue shirt. Trowa and Quatre stared in shock . . .  
  
"What are you two staring at?" Wufei demanded as he took off his trench coat and hung it up on the kitchen coat rack, they guy followed suit revealing that his shirt was short sleeved.  
  
"Who's this Wufei?" Quatre asked bluntly, he gasped when he noticed that he had a sword strapped to his back.  
  
"This is my partner," Wufei said indignantly. "His name is Ryo Makabe, shesh, one would think you tow had never seen him before."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you," Quatre said recovering quickly. "My name is Quatre . . ."  
  
"Raberba Winner," Ryo said cutting him off. "Nice to meet you. And you must be Trowa Barton," he said looking at Trowa. "They haven't seen me before Wufei."  
  
"Yes, how did you know," Trowa replied warily.  
  
"I've read your files."  
  
"Oh, well, won't you joining us for dinner?" Quatre said.  
  
"That would be nice," Ryo said smiling. "Where are your other two friends? Duo and Heero if I'm not mistaken."  
  
"They had a mission, probably stayed in a hotel for the night," Trowa said. They ate dinner, Quatre and Ryo quietly chatted while Wufei and Trowa go caught up on what had been happening. Quatre showed Wufei and Ryo to their rooms, or tried to.  
  
"Um, Quatre?" Ryo asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes Ryo?" Quatre replied.  
  
"Would it be too much trouble if Wufei and I shared a room? We're kind of used to the routine," Ryo and sheepishly.  
  
"No problem, there are tow beds in each room. I'll have the servants bring your things to Wufei's room," Quatre said giving Trowa a knowing smile.  
  
"What are you smiling about Winner?" Wufei demanded.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Quatre replied walking over to Trowa. Trowa smiled as his koiboto and put an arm around Quatre's shoulders as they walked off to their room.  
  
"They're in love," Ryo said.  
  
"Yes they are," Wufei said. "Now get in here!" He grinned wickedly t him.  
  
Back at the lab . . .  
  
Duo woke up and didn't know if it was day or night, all he knew was that he felt strange. The light was a little too bright, the smells a little too intense. He was still strapped down to the metal table.  
  
"Oh dear, you really shouldn't be awake yet!" the doctor said, she quickly injected his arm and he fell unconscious again.  
  
Later . . .  
  
Heero finally managed to wake up. He found a strange warm weight lying on top of him. He opened his eyes, which didn't seem to want to focus at the moment. Finally Heero managed to focus on the 'something' that was lying on tip of him.  
  
"D-Duo?" Heero whispered, his hands were pinned under Duo's body. For a moment Heero thought that Duo might be dead since he wasn't moving but he relaxed and found that he could feel Duo's chest moving. "Koko wa doko da? Duo are you awake?"  
  
He got no response from the sleeping Duo. He looked over his Koi's face, head and he froze. Something looked odd about the way Duo's hair hung over his ears. Heero carefully and gently pulled his hands out from under Duo; he was surprised to find them chained together.  
  
"Hey look! New recruits!" A strange male voice said happily.  
  
"Come on Jake, we have to go check in before we get in trouble," another voice; also male, said.  
  
"Aww, Eric! Fine, but we have to come back and say hi," Jake said with a slight whine. They left quietly thinking that Duo and Heero were asleep.  
  
"Duo, wake up," Heero ordered. He ran a hand through Duo's hair to push it over Duo's ear. "What the-!?" Heero exclaimed. Duo's ear was gone! He looked Duo over as much as he could and saw a pair of 'something's poking out of the top of Duo's head. Heero's drug clouded mind couldn't comprehend what was going on. HE carefully reached up to touch the 'something's and found that they were soft and furry. "Ears? But they're just like a cat's . . . Duo wake up," Heero pleaded. He gently stroked Duo's ears, they were the same color as Duo's hair and blended in nicely, he rubbed them at the point where they connected to Duo's head. Duo's mouth fell open and he stared purring.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!?" a voice shrieked at Heero. He looked up and found a pair of female Neko-jins standing over him looking pissed.  
  
"Wha-?" Heero asked not understanding. He absentmindedly continued to rub Duo's ears.  
  
"Get away from him!" the girl shrieked. "I claimed him first! He's mine!" she kicked Heero in the ribs, hard. He realized that he must have been beaten earlier because he had several broken ribs. The other girl hauled him out from under Duo.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" the first girl demanded pulling Heero up so that he was nose-to-nose with her. "Filthy human! You dare think you can lay claim to a Neko-jin!?" She shook him hard and he became aware of the bruises covering most of his body.  
  
"Let me go," Heero said threateningly. "I didn't do anything!"  
  
"You laid claim to him!" she snarled, the other stepped up behind him and growled at him.  
  
"We're going to share him so back off human!" the second snarled raking her claws down his arms.  
  
"How can you lay claim to him?" Heero demanded wincing. "Why can't he make his own decisions? He's not an infant you know!" She raked her claws down his forearms drawing blood.  
  
"How dare you speak to us like that!?" the second snarled. The first girl kneed him hard in the stomach while the second bug her claws into his arms making him cry out.  
  
"How do you like that?" the first girl snarled. "It's what you deserve!" Duo stirred from his place on the ground.  
  
"D-Duo," Heero moaned gasping for breath. Duo opened his eyes looking around for Heero. His eyes settled on Heero and the tow females attacking him.  
  
"Get away from him," Duo said threateningly as he stood.  
  
"He's awake!" the first girl chirped dropping Heero unceremoniously onto the ground. He crumpled into a heap on the floor.  
  
"Yay!" the second squealed happily. The two ran at him, he dodged and moved swiftly to Heero's side.  
  
"Heero?" Duo asked concerned. "Are you okay? Heero! Answer me!" He ran a hand gently over Heero's cheek.  
  
"Duo . . . are you okay?" Heero asked opening his eyes weakly. He tried to lift his hand to Duo's face but; with the drugs and the beatings, the weight of the manacles pulled them back down.  
  
"I'm fine Heero, but you're injured pretty badly," Duo said looking Heero in the eye. The pair of girls shrieked indignantly at Duo's show of affection towards Heero.  
  
"Duo, your eyes," Heero said reaching his hand up again. "They're . . . slitted like a cat's." He lightly brushed Duo's cheek.  
  
"Really?" Duo asked. "Anything else unusual?" / What in the hell did that doctor do to me anyway!? / Duo thought angrily.  
  
"You've got ears," Heero said with a smile, he reached up and gently rubbed Duo's ears again. "Cute little kitty ears." Heero looked him over thoroughly.  
  
"Heero? Are you on drugs?" Duo asked looking at his over cautiously.  
  
"They drugged me earlier, why?" Heero asked. "You also have a tail."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have a tail," Heero said pointing at Duo's fluffy cat tail.  
  
"You're a Neko-jin," the first girls said running a hand along Duo's arm making his skin crawl.  
  
"Leave me alone," Duo snarled jerking his arm away from her.  
  
"You're too attached to this frail human," the second girl said sneering at Heero.  
"No I'm not," Duo retorted, he warily eyed the cat girl who was eyeing Heero in a very predatory manner. "Get away from him.  
  
"You don't want him," the first cat girl said stroking Duo's arm again.  
  
"Yeah, if the Doctors were going to make him one of us they'd have done it at the same time they worked on you," the second said, she kicked Heero who yelped in pain. Duo kicked her away from Heero with another snarl.  
  
"I said . . . LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Duo snapped, he shoved both of the Neko-jin females away from him and Heero.  
  
"Duo," Heero gasped, he held his arms out asking to be carried.  
  
"Don't worry love, I'll never abandon you for as long as I can," duo said smiling. He carefully picked up Heero and carried him to a corner full of pillows and blankets.  
  
"Duo," Heero whispered, "hold me. Please?"  
  
"Anything you want Heero," Duo sighed. He sat in the corner of the room with Heero safely in his lap. Just then the doctor herself walked in with tow orderlies flanking her.  
  
"What the hell's been going on in here!?" the doctor demanded angrily, she pointed at Heero who had fallen asleep in Duo's arms. The two female Neko-jins backed away from the wrath of the doctor. "You two!" she snarled turning on the pair of females. "Explain!"  
  
"Doctor," the first mewled piteously. The pair of females curled up on the floor at the angry doctor's feet in a very submissive posture.  
  
"Don't try and butter me up you two," the doctor snapped angrily. Duo saw for the first time that the doctor had red hair and blue eyes, which flashed angrily at the pair cowering on the ground before her. "Just explain."  
  
"Well you see . . ." the first began looking up a little, "we thought- "  
  
"You thought!?" the doctor interrupted. "You two don't have a brain between you! And you decided to think!? What was this marvelous plan of yours?" she sneered.  
  
"One point for the psycho doctor," Duo whispered to Heero who had woken up again.  
  
"We're sorry Doctor!" the second said cowering. "We didn't know that he's-he's part of the experiment."  
  
"Out! Now!" the red haired doctor ordered the two cowering Neko-jin females. They quickly scrambled out of the room. "Now, then," she said much more calmly walking towards Duo and Heero in their corner. Duo clutched Heero tightly.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Duo demanded. The doctor knelt in front of Duo.  
  
"It's your friend's turn to go through the same changes you did," the doctor said. "I'm just going to give him a mild sedative and take him with me," she held a needle in her hand.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Duo snapped. "Why are you doing this?! What have you done to me?" Duo demanded angrily. Heero clung tightly to Duo.  
  
"Who are you?" Heero asked quietly. / I've got to get as much information as I can from her. It might be useful later. / Heero thought groggily.  
  
"Shh, just relax," the doctor said kneeling next to the pair. She replaced the cap on the needle and put it in her pocket. "My name is Doctor Delinda Albatu. You're both here as part of an organization that opposes Oz and the Romafeller Foundation. Well, you're part of the experiment to create enhanced Neko-jin soldiers."  
  
"What kind of enhancements?" Duo asked.  
  
"Strength, agility, some reproductive alterations . . ." Delinda said trailing off. "Due to the exact specifications to each person we've taken a blood sample from both of you, that's why we've been altering you individually. Now then," Delinda said reaching for Heero.  
  
"Wait!" Duo ordered. "Is that all you're going to do to him? Us?"  
  
"You certainly are curious aren't you?" Delinda said amused. "You'll also have some enhanced healing abilities. Does that satisfy you?"  
  
"Enough, but only because I have a feeling that you'll do this anyways, won't you?" Duo asked calmly looking at the doctor.  
  
"Yes we will, but don't worry. I promise that I'll be careful with your friend here," Delinda said gently placing a hand on Duo's arm.  
  
"Fine," Duo said. He looked down at Heero. "Go ahead Heero, stick your arm out for her. I'll be waiting for you when you come back." Heero nodded and stuck his arm out, Delinda looked shocked for a moment before pulling the needle out of her pocket. She carefully injected Heero with the sedative and waited. Heero's eyes slowly dropped shut as blackness over took him.  
  
"Orderlies!" Delinda called, they came up behind her. "Un-cuff him and bring him along." The orderlies gently took Heero from Duo's arms and followed the doctor out. Duo curled up in the corner and waited for his soul mate to come back.  
  
At the mansion . . .  
  
"Are you sure everything's alright with those two Winner?" Wufei demanded. He was pacing around the living room. "Have they checked in yet?"  
  
"No Wufei, I told you this before," Quatre said calmly from his seat on the couch.  
  
"I'm worried," Wufei said. "It's very unlike Yuy to not check in when he says he will. I smell trouble."  
  
"Oh Wufei," Ryo said exasperated. "Just calm down! We'll wait until tomorrow to start worrying. I'm sure that they're just making sure that they don't blow their cover."  
  
"Fine," Wufei said defeatedly. Quatre looked at Wufei surprised. / This guy's amazing! With just a few words he calmed him down. I'm sure that they're more than just 'partners' as Wufei says. / Quatre thought to himself. Wufei sat down on the couch next to Ryo who snuggled up next to him. Quatre was further surprised when Wufei didn't complain.  
  
Back at the Lab . . .  
  
"Duo?" Heero asked confused looking around. He found himself strapped down on a strange metal table. He looked around frantically for Duo. "Duo! Where are you, Duo?!" Heero screamed straining against the straps holding him down.  
  
"DUO!!" Heero screamed again, he managed to break on of the bindings holding him down. "Koko wa doko da? Duo! DUO!!"  
  
"Calm down!" Delinda ordered. She grabbed a hypo-sprayer with a sedative in it. Heero managed to break the strap holding his other leg down. She ran over to the struggling teen and injected him in the neck.  
  
"Omae wo korosu!" Heero snarled. He struggled some more as the sedative kicked in. "Duo . . . where are you? Duo . . ." Heero trailed off as he fell unconscious once more.  
  
"Dear gods! He's strong!" Delinda panted. She re-strapped Heero down and left shaking her head. / This formula's working better than we ever projected. / she thought as the left.  
  
Later . . .  
  
Duo awoke in a strange room with a strange yet familiar warm weight on top of him. He opened his eyes to find Heero lying on top of him, asleep. Heero's mouth was open slightly and every once in a while Duo heard a soft purr from his Koi. He looked Heero over and noticed that Heero was now a Neko-jin like himself. He gently began to rub Heero's ears and Heero began to purr loudly. Duo noticed the bandages on Heero's arms and stopped rubbing Heero's ears.  
  
"Don't stop," Heero moaned in his sleep.  
  
"Heero, wake up," Duo said gently. Heero cracked open an eye.  
  
"Huh?" Heero asked looking at Duo sleepily.  
  
"You okay?" Duo asked concerned. He rubbed Heero's ears again and Heero's eyes dropped half closed in pleasure.  
  
"I'm fine," Heero purred. "That feels good," he snuggled up on Duo's chest.  
  
"Hey, Heero?'  
  
"Yes Duo?" Heero asked sleepily.  
  
"Did you realized that you're a Neko-jin now?" Duo asked.  
  
"Really?" Heero asked, he opened his eyes a bit.  
  
"Yup. Slitted pupils, fluffy chocolate colored ears and tail," Duo said with a smile.  
  
"Ne, Duo? Let's get some sleep. I'm tired," Heero said snuggling up closer to Duo who threw a blanket over both of them and fell asleep. Heero followed Duo into sleep shortly after.  
  
TBC  
  
End Note: I know that Heero seems a little OOC but you have to remember that he's heavily drugged through most of this chapter. Also, in later chapters hormones account for unusual behavior. 


End file.
